


Choice

by crowdedangels



Series: Scenes from a Prompt [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're quickly reaching your cursing quota, Carter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to write myself out a bit of rustiness thanks to the prompts at the tumblr WriteWorld. All drabbles in this collection are somewhat stream of consciousness with a bit of editing before posting.

“You’re quickly reaching your cursing quota, Carter.”

“I didn’t realise,” her voice was clipped and annoyed as she threw down the computer stylus she had been using into the vicinity of her backpack, “that I had a quota, sir.”

“You’re usually more composed in your frustration.”

She pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the dead Jaffa fighter, “Well, if he hadn’t directed a staff blast to the control crystals, we wouldn’t be stuck on this boiling planet and missing Cassie’s birthday party.”

“Well done.”

“Sir?” 

“You made it through that whole sentence without a cuss. My delicate ears are grateful.”

“You forget, sir, that I grew up a military brat, in and out of bases with a much older brother who didn't want to hang out with a science-mad kid sister. Then joined the Air Force and fought in the Gulf War and elsewhere. I learned a few more things than a couple of choice words.”

She hadn't looked up from her screen and was trying to fight a smirk at the sudden palpable silence and lack of pacing. “We’ll come back to that little statement another time, Cart-" he was cut off by a ‘ _take that you sonovabitch!_ ’ and the sound of chevrons locking.

“Er, you might want to move, Sir.”

He quickly hopped down from the oncoming event horizon. “Don’t change the subject.”


End file.
